User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? I just got your message I just got your message about removing my sandbox from the "races" category. I'm not sure why I didn't get that until now. Although I don't post here anymore I'm on wookieepedia often enough. Anyway, that was perfectly fine and thank you for the assist. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 21:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. That is weird that you didn't get the message back then, though. Between that and a few small problems I've had lately, Wikia seems to be going through a buggy phase. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Macha Doyle Isnt there only one melee attack in mass effect? Anyways thanks for not deleting. For a while i lost the like for editing cause it always got deleted shortly after. Not in here mostly. SuperVegitoFAN 19:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) lucky me i know how to do that :It's a complex grammatical issue. If the sentence had said "knocked out with the butt of Shepard's weapon", then using "the" there would be correct because it would be referring to a specific, concrete object. Since the thing that Macha Doyle gets knocked out with is an action (melee attacking), an abstract entity, the article "a" is appropriate. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) is mass effect genisis worth it im a big mass effect fan and know almost everything about it. i would like to have all the dlc but ive already beat mass effect and know the story inside and out. so im not sure if i shoud get mass effect genisis so i would like your opinion if you could give it. -thank you for your time, crazydawg000 :ME: Genesis is really only a good buy if you want to do another Mass Effect 2 playthrough without importing a save file from Mass Effect (if you don't have any ME save files to import, or don't like the save files that you have but don't want to take the time to play ME again). Otherwise, you should save your money. Genesis was intended as a shortcut for ME2 players who never played ME, so you won't be missing anything. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki scavenger hunt Hi! I'd like to let you know that Wikia would like to put a (new and improved) scavenger hunt game up on Mass Effect wiki. To see what it's all about, you can check out this presentation of one done for Avengers. We'd also like to hear your feedback on the feature once it's up and running. The game looks fun, so I hope you're up for it too. :) Ausir(talk) 22:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hello. I was wondering how I could delete my profile on this wiki. Thanks. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 23:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Your actual Wikia profile and any edits you've made here cannot be deleted, but if you would like I can delete your user pages on this wiki (only admins like myself have the ability to delete pages). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds good. I haven't really used my account on here very much. Thank you. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 03:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard rant to self I mean, I can see the benefits of it, access to a bunch of special pages I had no idea how to get to before (not that I urgently needed to get to them, come to think of it, but maybe in the future I'd want to know for some reason), but at what cost to the Recent Changes page? At what cost? Search bar is gone (of all things Wikia could have removed, it had to be that), along with AJAX, user colors, (AJAX and user colors are back on, looks like the page didn't fully load that time) and even wiki page and text colors. The white is blinding. But I digress. I may be able to get over the lack of a search bar, I usually open a new tab when perusing the wiki anyway so I can more easily refer back to the RC. And the colors shouldn't be too much a problem, I suspect there's a measure of coding involved. But all in all, this was a moderately inconvenient change. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect countdown Hey are you going to be putting up that Mass Effect 3 release countdown? If so, when?--Jwgray1985 23:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, we're getting there. Discussion has stalled for now, but once I can clear my plate I'll see about firing it up again. We've still got a little over six months before ME3 releases though, so no rush. I'm personally aiming to have the countdown timer up (pending community approval) in the next couple months. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I want to delete a blog The other day I posted a blog about too many spoilers for ME3. Anyway yesterday one of your fellow admins & somebody else decided to get into what I call a verbal boxing match. Well today i decided to speak my mind about how upset i was about the boxing match on that blog & i got reprimanded for supposedly cursing, though i don't know what i said that goes against the language policy. The admin wouldn't tell me what i said that offended him. He just gave me his beloved see the language policy message on my talk page. Anyway on to the point, I want the blog deleted because I found the boxing match sort of offensive, & i don't want anymore people to get into fights in any of my blogs. Thank you in advance.Ser Derek of Highever 19:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess... Lancer? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :YepSer Derek of Highever 19:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The blog has been deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Poll Can I start a Mass Effect Poll about who they chose to pursue a relationship with in Mass Effect 2? -Dudebot121256 18:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell Lancer not to spam Mass Effect Wiki invites in the Homefront Wiki. Thanks. :How about doing some research about me before making completely false accusations. As to a poll, you can host a blog about it or put it in a forum. Lancer1289 18:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What Lancer said, to both statements. You're free to start a poll in the forums or on a blog post. And I've just checked the Homefront Wiki, Lancer hasn't made a single edit there. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::And I never will because of two separate instances involving admins from that wiki. And one of them several months after the fact with plenty of time to do plenty research on the subject. Lancer1289 18:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::First of all, the fake one used russian to make the same username so it appeared to be the real Lancer. Then the fake one made edits which made it look like the real one made the edits. Second, I had no memory of a "first" predicament. Also, I know I was late asking about this because I forgot about it until I saw the name Lancer. Don't hate the Wiki for 2 things that happened. -Dudebot121256 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Scavenger Hunt Page? Noticed this.. page? Article? Blog Post? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Scavenger_Hunt Is this something being organized/done by admin here? o.O Not sure how it's something to belong here. --Aryn2382 23:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's something being organized by Wikia's general staff. Spart okayed it and I'm fine with it too. Check out the fifth thread on this talk page if you want to see the notification I got about it. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah-ha! There it is: kinda missed it. XD Sorry to bother ya! --Aryn2382 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Redacted I've removed this because it is no longer relevant. Thank you for understanding. Brianbreed 21:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I would like to apologize for not responding to your former request. I've been busy lately and unable to devote that much time to the wiki. I think there were a few moments yesterday where I was able to catch up on things, but I did not have enough time to examine the dispute between yourself and Lancer. It seems my intervention is no longer necessary, but I still regret being unable to take any action. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Blaarg. I hate this new edit thing. Why fix something if it's not broken? Anyways, I edited the Storyline page and added info from Mass Effect: Evolution onto it. Tell me what you think. LordDeathRay 18:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Glad someone finally filled that section in. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Um, is there anything else on the wiki that needs to get filed in or something? My cousins are hogging my xbox and ps3, so I have nothing to do right now. I'm also currently at the N7 Academy Chatbox, if you want to come by and chat. LordDeathRay 18:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Not anything that I'm aware of, unfortunately, or I might be tackling it myself. Instead I'm reading a book. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmph. Well, my cousins already left, so I guess I'll jump onto the Xbox soon. What book are you reading? And I'm just wondering, where would one go to request to be an admin? LordDeathRay 19:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, you could try Mass Effect Wiki:Requests for Adminship, but in my two years here I don't remember it ever being used. The way it worked for me was that Spart emailed me out of the blue and asked if I'd like to become an admin. The other admins at the time (I think it was just Spart and Lancer who were active, but he may have also conferred with Tullis and DRY) agreed to the motion and then I was promoted along with JakePT. You may want to wait a while before seeking adminship yourself, though. It appears to be a prerequisite that you're promoted to senior editor status first, then if there are openings for admins you may get the invitation. You should ask Spart for the details on all this, he knows the process best. And the book I'm reading (or re-reading) is Vernor Vinge's A Fire Upon the Deep. I'm getting ready for the sequel that's supposed to be out in a month. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well thanks. And I don't want to be an admin just yet, I'm waiting a bit to help out the wiki a bit more (which is why I asked you if anything needed fixing). But thanks again. And the book, I read that one before. It's pretty good. LordDeathRay 19:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's one of my favorites. I read the prequel too, and I'm hoping The Children of the Sky will be just as good. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It dang well better be. xP LordDeathRay 19:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, on the Storyline III article, should I add the Mass Effect: Deception spoiler tag on there and then put a placeholder heading for it (Deception), just in case? LordDeathRay 20:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'd wait for Deception to be released since it's still a while away. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Finally Did Something Right I was just updating the delete tag for the original contents image, I forgot the "File:" and while I was editing it, you deleted it. However, unlike in the past where the article/image would be recreated, I got a dialogue box saying something along the lines of "This file was deleted, are you sure you want to recreate it?". Finally something that makes sense. Hopefully this will prevent future incidents like that. Lancer1289 01:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. Good to know. Now if Wikia can only put back the old category-adding system in the edit page instead of the current manual one... -- Commdor (Talk) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Lancer1289 02:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Email Commdor, could you please check your email at your earliest convenience if you don't mind. Lancer1289 19:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Unused Game Images This might in fact be a bit of a sticky question, I might've simply not seen it.. I am wondering what's the validity of using images that are not in fact, part of the 'released' in-game environment. Shifty Looking Space Cow thing that someone put up recently comes to mind. After all, people found Kasumi stuff 'leaked' or whatever, but.. not sure if it would be right to keep that valid if it was 'found' but not used. :Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I didn't realize the image was in the files, but not in the game per se. Generally, such content (be it images, text, voiced dialogue, or what have you) is treated as content that was cut from the game. While cut content is not permissible in articles in the same context as actual in-game content, it can be mentioned in Trivia sections. It looks like I did the right thing by moving the image to the Trivia section of the Shifty Looking Cow article, but I will need to clarify in the caption where the image originated. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) N7Academy Hey Commdor... so you'll probably notice on your own anyways, but here's a heads-up. The terms have... changed... to a point where I, personally, am no longer comfortable supporting the proposal. As they have changed, I'm giving everyone who's already voted a heads-up, so they can see if the terms still work for them. So, here's your heads-up! SpartHawg948 06:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Buddy!!! Season two of The Walking Dead premiers Sunday night! Are you excited? I sure am! And, if memory serves me right, I owe it all to you for introducing me to this awesome show! Re-watching season one right now to get caught up! :D SpartHawg948 07:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake I was unaware that the talk pages were supposed to be reserved for upkeep discussions. Thank you for telling me. --Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 18:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. That's what admins are for. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 22:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ser Pouce-a-lot Just ban me perminantly, as I have no desire to return here. Thank you in advance.Warden Shepard Hawke 02:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Even though you requested it, I'd rather not block you. Blocking is a punitive action and nothing you've done warrants punishment. I'm sorry to hear that you've found your experience at this wiki to be unsatisfactory, but if you truly intend to not return here, then I'm afraid you'll have to settle for simply not logging-in. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Query regarding Blog Posts Just curious, I left a post on a blog about what people think of the Illusive man. I can't see it now. Did I do something to cause it to be removed? If so, my apologies; probably a newbie error! Thank you --Sheb76 23:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to your blog not appearing on this page? That's normal, that page is very slow to update. Your blog should appear there within a week. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Multiplayer Page Since this just doesn't stop I'm thinking that whenever we see quarians under the races section, considering it is noted on the talk page and in embedded text, I'm thinking we should just use the rollback function to remove the edit. What do you think? Also with that Leaked information proposal is also underway, I invite you to view what I typed up and comment on it. Lancer1289 19:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be fine with that. An alternative we may want to consider if this continues is semi-protecting the page a short period (a couple days or so) until the excitement over the leak blows over and we have that leaked info policy firmly in place, but today may just be a rough patch. I scanned over the policy by the way, looks good. Let me know when the vote is. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That may have to be an option if it persists. Lancer1289 20:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey,I was at the Battlefield 3 wikia recently, and their homepage seems to be a lot more organized. Perhaps we could change the layout of our homepage a bit? Here is a link to their page. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki . --K1LLERAnish 19:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the Battlefield Wiki's main page looks nice, but it uses several features which the community here has decided against implementing or are unlikely to approve, namely the news blog column, polls, "User of the Month" section, and Forum section. Those features may serve the Battlefield Wiki's community well, but they aren't necessarily helpful additions or even arguable improvements. Instead of such heavily community-oriented sections, ME Wiki's main page focuses on the actual content of the ME universe, the heart and soul of the wiki, as exemplified by the Featured Article section and prominent links to important and popular subjects and articles. At present, I don't believe the community would approve changing the intent of the current main page. That's not to say we won't all sit down and discuss a proposal for altering or updating the main page in the future, but right now there's little reason to do so. It's possible that the release of Mass Effect 3 and the consequent influx of content and contributors may provide the impetus to look into another revamp. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I am relatively new to the community, so I wouldn't know about the decisions you guys have made in the past. :) --K1LLERAnish 17:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fail I really don't have an explanation as to why the official description I typed didn't copy right. Normally when I post things like that, I paste it into Word just to do a double check. Guess what? It's right in Word, but apparently my computer forgot what "Ctrl+C" means. Thanks for fixing that. Lancer1289 23:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :What can I say, I'm a spelling & grammar hawk. No mistake survives my talons of correction! :P But you're right, that is odd. What's odder is I was only able to spot the errors with my naked eyes; on the edit page, none of them were noted by my browser's spell-check. That's the first time in all the years I've used Firefox that it's let me down like that. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's also odd. Why it wasn't noted is beyond me. Curious... Lancer1289 00:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) New Subject I was going to add a new page for the Maw Hammer I added a photo of it but I didnt know if I should add a new subject its some kinda device to summon a Thresher Maw seen it in the VGA trailer --Jwgray1985 02:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'd refrain from starting an article about it. From what I saw, it is likely that its function is to summon a Thresher Maw, but I don't think an article for it would appropriate until we learn more about its role in the game. It might end up being no more notable than a door switch, a simple means to an end for Shepard in that mission. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) K good point also do you not add photos to stubs? I`m still a bit new to this. --Jwgray1985 02:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :We do add images to stubs when possible, but only if they're high quality, even if this means we'd have no image at all for a time. This applies to other articles as well. In this case, the trailer is too blurry and restricted for us to get a clear, usable image of a Brute. We'll have to wait until BioWare provides us with better material or we finally get the game. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete my Blogs Hi Commdor, could I have the following blogs of mine deleted Please. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Legion_%22Hidden_dialogue%22_help. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Better_Resource_guide http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Right_thats_it_I%27ve_had_it http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/ME3_Countdown http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Spectre_status_in_ME3 http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/JS117%3D_charaters_comment_on_LI http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Tali/Legion_secret_Dialogue User:JediSpectre117 13:30, December 15, 2011, (UTC) :Taken care of. Although there was a problem with the first link for some reason. Lancer1289 14:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thank's Lancer, you can delete this section if you want Commdor. User:JediSpectre117 14:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Layout Hello Commdor, I'm Alef, a Mass Effect brazilian player, I would like to show you a layout I made to Mass Effect Wiki. I don't know if you'll like the style, but I only change the Background and colors, taking advantage of that the Mass Effect 3 is comming, it would be nice to make some changes to the Wiki. I'll leave here two images, one with the background and the other will be an example of how could the wiki layout be. The image showing the style is stretched because the resolution of my screen, don't consider. Waiting answer, Thank You. :Sorry, but at this time we're not looking to alter the Mass Effect Wiki's general layout and background. The community approved the adoption of the current background not too long ago, and I don't think that changing the page color scheme will be well-received because it is a defining characteristic of the wiki. If the community wants to discuss changing the wiki's appearance in the future, however, suggestions from our users will be welcome. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC)